


Meant to be

by Jjang_myeon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjang_myeon/pseuds/Jjang_myeon
Summary: Changkyun and Hyungwon are soulmates. If only Hyungwon would realise that fact.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up to write this after reading the fic by emidegrey. Totally recommend it! Soulmate AU where you only start seeing colours when you meet your soulmate. My writing is not very good so I would suggest not reading this. I just wanted to write this soulmate AU so bad.

Prologue  
"I regret to inform you but..."  
Hyungwon stirred. He forced himself awake as his eyes fluttered open. He hated it when he got woken up by unpleasant dreams as it meant that he could not go back to sleep without risking a continuation of the dream.


	2. Chapter 1

Changkyun stared at the white haired, trying his hardest to not drift off. Minhyuk had been babbling on and on about his meeting with his soulmate for the past hour and more than once had Changkyun caught himself with the idea of stabbing himself with his fork to enjoy eternal peace. 

  
" Minhyuk, we know that meeting Hyunwoo is the best thing that has happened in your life. That you wish you could skip grades to be with him, that peach blossoms are now your favorite flowers because they are such a beautiful shade of pink, that the sunset is absolutely stunning, we know because that’s all you have been talking about for the past whole week," Jooheon interrupts, clasping his hands in a prayer. " Please spare us, Minhyuk-nim." 

"Oh! I talked for way longer than I thought, " Minhyuk grinned sheepishly. He flicked his wrist to check his watch, his expression grew brighter as he stood abruptly whilst stuffing his files into his bag. "Gotta go now, catch yall later!" Minhyuk waved as he bounded off, a spring in his steps.

Changkyun and Jooheon waved before letting out sighs of relief. "I am happy for Minhyuk but this is too much information." Jooheon sighed though his lips were curled in a smile, being genuinely happy for his friend. Changkyun nodded, happy of the fact that he could finally relax.

"So, when is it your turn?" The smile on Jooheon's lips shifted to a smirk as he eyed Changkyun playfully.

"Jooheon-hyung" Changkyun whined.

"Oh, come on! You even know who your soulmate is, at least make a move."

"I did!" Changkyun sighed, he did not really want to share what had happened. It was embarrassing.

"You so did not or you wouldn’t be alone here now. Soulmates stick together once they find each other, it’s the norm." Jooheon pressed." Changkyun, be a man and at least get a date or two with him."

Changkyun gave a sigh of resignation. When Jooheon's this stubborn, he doesn’t back down easily.

 

"I got rejected."

 

 

Changkyun had met his soulmate through a total coincidence. He had been simply looking for Jooheon and Minhyuk in the cafeteria when their gazes met. The sudden flashes of colour bought Changkyun close to tears. He had once thought that he was fine never meeting his soulmate and never seeing colour. He was so wrong.

Perhaps it was because of the two long lost souls reuniting as Changkyun subsequently felt a whole wave of emotion. Happiness, sadness and even a tinge of frustration. He grabbed onto a nearby table as it took all he had to not rush to his soulmate and kiss him senseless.

"Are you alright?" The voice came from one of the people who was occupying the table.

"Yeah," Changkyun gasped as he tried to regain his composure and make out his soulmate out of the blurry haze of colours he was seeing. His heart twinged when he identified his brown haired soulmate. His soulmate was beautiful, ethereal even. Luscious brown locks framed his cherubic face, his plush lips were in a slight pout as his dark irises bore straight ahead. Changkyun made his way hurriedly towards his soulmate, his heart thumping with both excitement and trepidation. "I think we may be soulmates." He breathed.

What happened fell through all of Changkyun's expectations.

"Haha, you are my 15th 'soulmate'. Congratulations." His soulmate said dryly, not even bothering to meet with his eyes. Before Changkyun could compose of even a reaction he felt a hand push him aside strongly. The intruder placed himself right before Changkyun, blocking him and his soulmate. "Get lost." The intruder said harshly as he looked fiercely at Changkyun. "Before I make you."

"Hoseok, just let him go. I feel sick."

 

 

"What?!" Jooheon said in utter disbelief. "Did he really say that?"

Changkyun nodded. Merely reminiscing the scene made him feel hurt. His soulmate had not even turned to look at him even once throughout their exchange. Not even once.

"Sorry bro. I am sure he had some …circumstances at that time," Jooheon tried.

"I want to forget about it." Changkyun let out a small smile, trying to show his hyung that he appreciated his efforts but that he preferred to drop the subject.

Jooheon nodded, getting the message he changed the topic.

 

 

After their chat, Jooheon and Changkyun split up as the former still had classes whilst the latter was done for the day.

On the way out, Changkyun's eyes naturally drifted to the brown haired sitting under the huge maple tree. 'I guess the saying that souls attract is not a lie.' Changkyun mused as he continued on his way. He took a few steps before stopping in his tracks. Changkyun might have never wanted a soulmate but he wasn’t going to lose him. Not when he found him.

 

"Hi, it's your soulmate. I realised I forgot to introduce myself, I am Changkyun." Changkyun said while taking the seat beside his soulmate. The intruder was not here, thank God. Changkyun preferred not to have any physical confrontations.

"You again? Soulmate Number 15." The brown haired did not turn to even glance at Changkyun and this stirred Changkyun up.

"Why will you not look at me?" Changkyun said softly while lifting himself and forcing himself right in the brown haired's face. Their noses were barely touching as Changkyun stared straight in his soulmate's eyes. Only then did he realise how they seem to not have that sparkle, that not even light was reflected in the brown haired's eyes.

The brown haired let out a dry laugh.

 

"Why should I, it is not like I can see."


	3. Chapter 2

Changkyun backed away, letting out an awkward cough. "I-"

*Beep**Beep*

"Sorry to cut short your fun but I have a class now." Hyungwon said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He slid off the bench, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Wai-"

"Hyungwon! Sorry, the briefing went on long than expected." Changkyun felt a tinge of annoyance being cut off a second time but feelings of elation overwhelmed them quickly. 'Hyungwon' he thought fondly, a small smile spreading across his lips. He had finally got to know of his soulmate's name.

Changkyun was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice the angry blonde pacing towards him till he was lifted a foot above air.

"What are you doing here?" Hoseok hissed, tightening his grip on Changkyun's shirt. Changkyun's eyes grew sharp, the smile on his lips disappearing as he growled, clutching Hoseok's arm with his hands. He had been caught by surprise the last time but Changkyun was not going down easily now.

Hoseok's eyes widened. Bullies normally gave up fast after seeing him but if he had to teach this guy a lesson for the message to get through, so be it. He clenched his fists, preparing to give Changkyun the first blow when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hoseok, what are you doing?"

"Hyunwoo." Hoseok murmured, relaxing his fists but keeping his hold on Changkyun strong. The other male stared silently at the situation, seemingly deciding his next action before proceeding to break the two apart. Which he did with ease.

"The swim meet is in a few weeks, you cannot risk a suspension now." Hyunwoo chided, turning towards Hoseok.

Hoseok was torn, he did not want to miss the swim meet if he had a choice. Giving a side glance at Hyungwon, Hoseok's expression hardened. Regardless of the consequences, protecting Hyungwon right now is his priority. He would never leave Hyungwon in a lurch, not after bearing witness to what had happened the last time he had. "He tried to mess with Hyungwon. Why should I let him off?" Hoseok snarled, glaring at Changkyun. Changkyun glared back with matching intensity.

"Because he's a friend." Minhyuk quipped, popping from behind Hyunwoo. "Changkyun is my friend, Hoseok. I am sure he meant no harm towards Hyungwon." Minhyuk smiled reassuringly, attempting to lift the atmosphere. Though ultimately failing as Hoseok erupted.

"You are friends with him? Did you know what he did to Hyungwon? This guy freaking went up to him and said they were soulmates."  He said, pointing at Changkyun. 

"We are soulmates! I can see the colours once our eyes met." Changkyun responded furiously.

"Do you know how many people, taking advantage of Hyungwon's situation, have given this same shitty reason?"

"But its the truth! " Changkyun said agitatedly.  

"If I believed everyone that claimed to be his soulmate, how many times would he have gotten hurt by now? Well, its many fucking times. Can you just fucking leave him alone?" Albeit worked up, there was a hint of plea in Hoseok's voice. 

Changkyun recovered his composure before speaking, "Hyungwon, we are soulmates. What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Changkyun said, directing his gaze at the brown haired.

Hyungwon perked up instinctively but he kept silent. 

For a moment there was a deafening silence as no one spoke. 

"I don't believe you. But since you are Minhyuk's friend, we will be acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less." Hyungwon murmured. "Hoseok, let's go. We are going to be late for class." Hyungwon lifted out a hand which Hoseok grabbed tightly before the two made their way.

 

"You have a chance, Changkyunnie!" Minhyuk giggled turning to Changkyun who was looking forlornly at the retreating backs. Seeing Changkyun like this only escalated Minhyuk's giggling fit.

"Speaking of which, since when did you find your soulmate? And of all people, it's Hyungwon! Why did you not tell me!" Minhyuk's smile turned into a pout as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Because you are Minhyuk-hyung." Changkyun deadpans.

"Yah, Changkyun! What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean- oh is this the Hyunwoo-hyung you have been talking about?" Changkyun adverts the topic smoothly.

Much to Changkyun's success, Minhyuk brightens immediately, linking his arms with his soulmate. " Yes! Hyunnwoo this is Changkyun, Changkyun this is Hyunwoo, my soulmate," he said affectionately, leaning his head on the other's broad shoulders. Hyunwoo nodded a greeting politely though his ears were flushed red.

 

Changkyun waved Minhyuk and Hyunwoo off after Minhyuk started flirting in front of him for a good whole minute. He let out a sigh before making his way home. His mind filled with only thoughts of how to get closer to Hyungwon.

 

 

Hyungwon felt his cheeks warm as he recalled what had happened under the maple tree. This Changkyun person seemed sincere. What if he was speaking the truth and they really are soulmates? Hyungwon felt his heart flutter at the thought. If so, it would mean that he would have finally found someone that he could love without hesitation. Because his soulmate would love him back too right? Even if he was a liability. 

How he wished that he could see. See the colours that came with the meeting of your destined one. Hyungwon had heard plenty of stories of how beautiful the world looked in colour. He saw how his mother's face would brighten up whenever she bought up the topic, how she described the colours to him with great fervour. The younger him had been absolutely entranced by her stories and always pestered her for more. He had even made a list of the places he wanted to visit after he met his soulmate, they would go together. Hyungwon chuckled softly at the thought. 

'You can't see though.'

"Shut up." Hyungwon breathed. He hates these thoughts that would just pop out, reminding him of his reality.

'Not even black and white'

'So why does it matter'

"Shut up"

'Are you really going to believe his words? Have you forgotten how they lied, just to get close to you for your bod-'

"Shut the fuck up"

Hyungwon felt any sort of happiness dissipate from him, leaving him with only dread. He should not let that Changkyun guy get any closer to him. He did not want to get hurt again. Though a part of him hoped that Changkyun was really his soulmate. That he could finally hope for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler-ish. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

The canteen was bustling with students trying to get a decent meal within the limited breaks they had. Changkyun grunted in frustration, throwing his bag on the table as he fell into a chair. Rubbing his temples, he tried to relax but it was of no use. The more he thought about it the more irritated he got. 

For the past week, he had been trying to get closer to Hyungwon but had barely made any progress thanks to a certain Shin Hoseok. After their meeting under the maple tree, Changkyun had purposefully hung out at the canteen the next day, wanting to catch Hyungwon during the other's breaktime. He was successful in doing so, catching sight of the brown haired after a long three-hour wait. 

Changkyun had casually slipped in the seat opposite to Hyungwon while greeting him but was soon joined by Hoseok who was eyeing him with a mixed look of anger and apprehension. Hoseok grumbled and was about to make some snarky remark when Hyungwon cut him off. "We are acquaintances now, I suppose having a lunch together is fine." Hyungwon shrugged. Hoseok pursed his lips, jabbing his food with a fork. 

Changkyun eyed the blonde before composing himself.  " So Hyungwon, what year are you in?" Changkyun asks, trying to engage in some form of communication. 

"First." Hyungwon answers curtly. 

"We are the same year!" Changkyun lit up, happy to garner a response. " What is your major?" 

"Hyungwon, John Legend just released a new single!" Hoseok exclaimed suddenly, breaking the conversation. He retrieved his earphones from his back pocket and plugged them into his phone, slipping one side into Hyungwon's ear and another into his own. Soon the two were in their own world, with Changkyun completely left out.   
 

   
 

Changkyun could barely contain his irritation whilst reminiscing as the subsequent meetings after that one had played out in a similar fashion with Hoseok interrupting their conversations and effectively diverting Hyungwon's attention from him, leaving him helpless and outcasted. If there was even one good point about the blonde, it would be that thanks to him, Changkyun now knows more about Hyungwon. Hyungwon takes literature that is under the humanities department which explains why their breaks almost never coincide as Changkyun majored in physics and was in the science department. Hoseok is apparently an art major which was why he seemed to be always around Hyungwon during the latter's break. The two also apparently shared their taste in music which Changkyun sadly, did not. 

"Why is he always around?" Changkyun mused aloud. He tried. He had put more effort into establishing a relationship with Hyungwon past that of mere acquaintances than he had during his finals of highschool, but with Hoseok around, it was almost impossible to get closer to his soulmate and Hyungwon seemed to have no intention of getting closer to him. Changkyun hoped that the brown haired at least thought of him as a friend, though he doubts it himself. 

"You mean Hoseok?" A bubbly voice spoke from behind his ear. Changkyun jerked up from his seat instinctively, fists clenched before realising it was just Minhyuk. He let out a sigh, "Minhyuk-hyung, can you not do that."

"If it is Hoseok you are worried about, I can help you." Minhyuk grinned, a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" Normally, Changkyun would reject this hyung's offer but he was desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures even if it meant dealing with Minhyuk. "I will get it settled. Just catch Hyungwonnie later at four, it's when his classes end. Ain't I nice?" Minhyuk smiled innocently. Changkyun would have fallen for it if he did not know his hyung better. 

"No conditions?" 

"Do I seem like I am doing this for my benefit? I just want to help my cute junior!" Minhyuk whined. Changkyun was still skeptical but if it would help is current situation, which was getting nowhere, he would do anything. 

   
 

   
 

Changkyun leant against a wall, waiting patiently as the bells rang, signalling the end of classes. He immediately spotted Hyungwon, but also noticed the all-too-familiar blonde right beside him. He had been played by Minhyuk. Changkyun cursed under his breath, swearing to never trust that white haired trickster. Though this did not stop Changkyun from hurrying towards Hyungwon, a mere Shin Hoseok was not going to stop him. 

At this moment, a loud cry reverberated through the hallway. "SHIN HOSEOK!" A pinknette came storming through the corridor and right towards the startled Hoseok. The pink-haired was seething as he confronted the blonde. "I heard that you got yourself a boyfriend which I was away for the exchange programme. How could you just cheat on me? I trusted you." The pink-haired finished softly. He stared steely at Hoseok, or attempted to as his eyes were glossed over with tears. Changkyun backed away, joining Hyungwon who had done the same.  

"What are you talking about? I will never cheat on you!" Hoseok said flustered. "Kihyun, I will never cheat on you. Ever." Hoseok repeated whilst cupping the pink haired's face in his hands and brushing away the tears that were threatening to fall with his thumbs. 

Kihyun frowned, slapping away Hoseok's hand, "Stop feeding me with your lies. Rumours don't just arise out of nowhere."  \

Hoseok winced. "Kihyun-ah, I really did not cheat on you. The only person I have been hanging out with after you left is Hyungwon!" Kihyun glanced at Hyungwon who gave a small nod in Hoseok's defence.

"If that is so, why did Minhyuk tell me that you were cheating on me with this good-looking guy that you hooked up in the club." Kihyun muttered, brows furrowing. It was then that it finally hit Changkyun that this was Minhyuk's so-called 'help'. He let out a sigh and betted that Minhyuk probably did this to have a good laugh instead of genuinely wanting to help him.  

"That Minhyuk! If I find him," Hoseok hissed under his breath. "Kihyun, believe me. You have been played by Minhyuk." 

 

 

 

Changkyun adverted his eyes from the couple only to notice that Hyungwon had slipped into the crowd and was moving with it whilst dragging his left hand along the wall of the corridor for some sense of direction.Changkyun quickly followed but cutting through a crowd of people proved more difficult that it seemed and it did not help that Hyungwon was navigating through the crowd with ease. It wasn't long before Changkyun lost Hyungwon in the sea of people. He scanned the crowd but it was to no avail. Dejected, Changkyun slipped out of the crowd and trudged along the other corridor with no particular objective in mind.

Before he knew it, he was at the back area of the Humanities building. It resembled a miniature garden, though overgrown with weeds due to lack of care. There were a few benches scattered around, almost all of them looked relatively untouched as they were overgrown with moss. All but one in the far left corner, in a well-shaded spot, where a brunette sat, feeling his hands through a braille book.

Hyungwon.

 

 

 

After a solid ten minutes, Kihyun was finally starting to falter. " But why would Minhyuk lie to me? He may be an ass sometimes but he would not joke about such matters..." 

Hoseok pondered before coming to a realisation, "I think it is because of that junior of his. Kyun or something."

"Changkyun?" Kihyun questioned.

"You know him?" Hoseok asked, slightly shocked.

"Minhyuk introduced us a while bac, during orientation. He is a good junior though quiet." 

 "Quiet?" Hoseok mused, " That guy has been trying to get closer to Hyungwon, even claiming that they are soulmates!"

"Well, they may just be though? I know that Changkyun had not found his soulmate when I left."

"But-But Hyungwon..." 

"I see your concern, Hoseok. But Changkyun is a trustable guy." Kihyun reassured, placing a hand on Hoseok's shoulder.

"If you say so...I guess I will try not to interfere and give him a chance." Hoseok let out a sigh, defeated. 

Kihyun smiled softly at his lover who was hanging his head in resignation. " I hope that Hyungwon gives him a chance too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic feels like its going to take longer than I thought :,) Things are finally going to progress next chapter!


End file.
